Surgical table extensions are designed to attach to one end of a conventional surgical table in order to X-ray a patient, perform spine fixation procedures, and to perform other medical procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,067 shows a surgical table extension with a wheeled based and an extendable and retractable leg pivotably attached to one end of a patient support platform allowing it to tilt laterally with the surgical table. The applicant hereof has designed and offers for sale various different table extensions with an extendable and retractable leg.
For certain medical procedures, it is desirable that the table extension tilt laterally and also flex upwardly and downwardly (for Trendelenburg, reverse Trendelenburg, and flex positioning) all the while providing adequate support for the patient. An optimal design would allow the table extension to be stored compactly, easily transported to the surgical table and secured thereto, and then easily dismantled, folded, and transported back to storage.